A Vampire's Love
by T.G. Mikaelson
Summary: Previously named A Vampire's Lust. Rory has been crushing on Ethan for a while now and is finally able to make him his. But would one night at a party change all that? Suck at summaries. R&R. Rating now changed to M. Boy/Boy Don't like, Don't read.
1. Sleepover

**FIRST FANFIC**

The blonde vampire was currently flying through the sky at incredible speeds. It's times like this where he enjoyed being a vampire. Rory loved nights like these when the night sky was clear and there wasn't any airplanes in the sky. He loves feeling the nice cool breeze and the spirit of freedom every time he flew. He looked down at all the cars and houses until he spotted the one he knew all to well. Rory swooped down, being careful to avoid being seen. He hovered toward the familiar window, noticing the blinds was open. As Rory looked inside he seen the very object of his affection.

Ethan fucking Morgan.

When Rory was a human, he had developed a small crush on the seer. However, when he became a vampire, those feelings magnified. And with these feelings combine with vampire lust, he couldn't go ten minutes without thinking about getting into Ethan's pants. Ethan was on his bed playing a game from what Rory could see and hear. Which explains why the male didn't noticed the vampire floating outside his window. Rory scanned Ethan's body. He noticed that he was wearing some tight, blue basketball shorts and an even tighter plain, white t-shirt hugging the upper half of his body. Rory unconsciously licked his lips. He was excited when When Ethan invited him for a sleepover. But a little bummed because he knew Ethan only invited him cause Benny was out of town.

As if sensing that he was being watched, Ethan turned his head to the window. Letting out a short scream, Ethan fell out the bed and tumbled onto the floor. He stood up and relaxed a little when he realized it was just Rory. He marched to the window and opened it up.

Looking pissed.

"Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack!" the seer yelled.

"Why of course not Ethan, I would never scare you on purpose" Rory said inoccently.

"Could you please start using a fucking door? Sooner or later someone's gonna see you.

"Oh please, I'm Vampire Ninja!" Rory said flexing his muscles

Ethan rolled his eyes." Just get the hell in here before someone sees you" the seer told him.

Now that he had an invitation, Rory climbed into the window and sat in the nearby desk chair.

"Why are you so late anyway? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Assuming telling Ethan the truth about spending the past hour jerking off to him, he just shrugged.

"My mom made me stay and clean my room before I came here" Rory lied

Ethan nodded his head in understanding.

"So what do you wanna do now?" the seer asked.

'Oh there are many things I wanna do to you right now baby' Rory thought to himself but shook off the thoughts. Rory took off his backpack and took out a DVD case, throwing it at Ethan. His eyes widened when he realized what movie it was.

"Ted? You got Ted" Ethan said with glee.

"Yep, just got it today cause I know how much you wanted to see this movie" Rory told the seer. He love seeing Ethan surprised like this, with that amazing smile of his that always made Rory's day. Especially since it was because of him.

"Thanks dude, this is great!" Ethan practically yelled.

"Calm down, we don't want your parents to hear" the vampire warned. The last thing he wanted to do tonight is explain how he got into the house without using the front door.

Again.

"My parents aren't even here right now"

"They're not? so that means Sarah's here, right?" Rory cringed at the thought of her being here right now, throwing herself at Ethan while they're watching the movie.

" Nope. She doesn't need to be. Jane's spending a night at a friends house."

" So where the hell is your folks?"

" They went out clubbing as usual. They sent me a text earlier saying they won't be back til two in the morning."

Rory glanced down at his watch. It just turned eight.

"So your saying we have the whole fucking house to ourselves for a whole six hours?" Rory's smile grew twice in size at that moment.

"Yep. Aren't you spending the night?"

"Yep".

"Good. Now let's go watch the god damn movie already". Ethan was practically racing down the stairs to the living room. He didn't even see the devious smirk that was on Rory's face.

' Alone with Ethan for six hours, maybe I can go through with this plan after all.

~My Babysitters A Vampire~

When Rory walked into the living room he could see Ethan bending over to put the movie in the PS3, giving the vampire an amazing view of the other male's ass. Ethan stood up straight and the blonde quickly diverted his gaze, not wanting to be caught. If Rory was gonna suduce Ethan, he had to be extremley cautious. If he push to much, he'll scare him away. But if he doesn't push hard enough, then Ethan won't be interested for sure. He had to think of something basic. While the movie started playing, Rory thought of all the basic turn-ons an excistence as he watched Ethan, who seemed to be very interested in the movie as he was lauphing every three minutes. At that moment, Rory got an idea and felt another devious smile sneak up on his face.

" Hey Ethan?" Rory called

"Yeah" Ethan responded, not even looking away from the screen.

"Do you have any popsicles?"

**Let Me Know What You Think :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Lustful Thinking

Ethan finally took his eyes off the TV and stared at the blonde.

"Um...yeah. In the freezer".

"Perfect"Rory said walking towards the kitchen. He opened up the freezer and sure enough, their was a big box of popsicles on the top shelf. He grabbed a red one, tore off the rapper, and walked back into theliving room with a smirk on his face. He could see Ethan on the sofa, hard down lauphing.

"Dude you missed it. Ted and this girl was flirting in the store and he-"

"Squirted some lotion on his face, making it look like cum. I seen this movie before Ethan" the vampire finished.

" That shit was hillarious" Ethan chuckled. Rory sat down on the other end of the couch. Holding the treat to his face, he gave the popsicle a long lick. He then swirled his tongue around the tip in a circular motion. The vampire let out a small moan before thrusting it into his mouth. He could see Ethan take his eyes off the screen and onto him. The vampire started bobbing his head up and down slowly. With his vampire hearing, he heard the seer's heartbeat quicken. Rory manage to fit almost all of the popsicle in his mouth, making slurping sounds as he came back up. He turned his head fully To Ethan, who was staring at him with what looked like lust in his eyes.

"Something wrong Ethan?" the vampire asked with an inoccent smile.

Rory's speaking seem to have snapped Ethan out of his trance.

"What. I mean uh... Yeah I-I'm good".

Rory scooted a little bit closer to the seer, whose heart was beating faster and faster.

" Are you sure? Cause you feel a little hot" the vampire asked with mock concearn. He could hear Ethans heart beat going even faster now, and his face was getting even warmer.

Perfect. Rory always knew Ethan was at least bi. He could tell when Ethan would always stare at guys alot longer than he should, even though he seem to have had a small crush on Sarah. Rory moved a little closer, there faces inches away. Rory could feel Ethan's breath on his lips.

"Why do you look so nervous" Rory whispered, licking the popsicle which stared melting a bit, right in front of Ethan. He then sat it in the trash right near his leg, careful not to ruin the moment.

"I'm not nervous I'm just-"

"Just what?" Rory asked, putting his hand on Ethan's crotch, which he could feel hardening. He could hear Ethan's breath shaking moved just a little closer.

"Rory..." was all Ethan could to say before the vampire attacked his lips with his own. The seer's hands instantly flew around Rory's neck,kissing back with full force. Rory shoved his tongue into Ethan's mouth, fighting him for dominance which of course, the vampire was the winner. The vampire grabbed him and pulled him into his lap, still kissing. Rory picks Ethan up, who wraps his legs around Rory's waist and with super speed, they are both in Ethan's bedroom. Rory throws him on the bed and climbs on top of him. He grabs Ethans shirt and ripped it in half.

"Hey!I liked that shirt!

Rory chuckled"I'll make it up to you".

He runs his hands over Ethan's flat chest, feeling the developing four pack which looked beyond sexy. He leans down and gives Ethan another hard kiss. He then goes from his mouth to his chest, licking his nipples while pinching the other, earning a moan from him.

"Rory...mmm...too much clothes" Ethan said in a husky. Rory chuckled, he then began removing his own shirt, in a painfully slow manner, revealing a well defined six pack and toned chest.

Ethan smirked "I see vampirism did good for you"

"You have no idea"

Rory went back down to lick the seer's right nipple this time, while snaking a hand in Ethan's pants, groping his member.

"Oh fuck Rory"

The vampire then licked his way down his friend's chest and stopped at his pants. Rory quickly unzipped them as Ethan lift his legs up and Rory slides them off. Leaving a pair of boxes, the vampire could clearly see a fairly large tint in his friends boxers. Licking his lips , he swiftly takes off the pants to see Ethan's seven inch cock standing at attention. Like the popsicle, the blonde gave it one long licked tasting it. Ethan closes his eyes and let his head fall back on the bed. Rory then gave the head a few more licks before he took the Ethan into his mouth. Ethan let out a moan that would put porn stars to shame."Oh god Rory dont't stop. Please!"

Rory was frantically bobbing his head up and down on the tasty dick and then went all the way down, as Ethan was fisting the blonde's hair. Rory then noticed Ethan's breathing became more rapid and moaning louder.

"Mmmm, Rory I think I'm gonna-"

"Do it Baby, I wanna taste you"

Rory then deep throated Ethan once more and Ethan let out a rawr, shooting his load in Rory's mouth as the vampire swallowed every last drop. Ethan's cum tasted sweet with a little hint of mint. Rory then unzipped his pants and took them and his boxers off as he threw them on the floor. Ethan could clearly see the vampire's eleven inch monster with both surprise and fear.

"Fuck" was all the human could say.

Rory crawled up to Ethan on his kness and stopped at his pecks, his incredibley huge cock dangling in front of Ethan's face.

"Your turn"

Ethan began licking the head and swirled his tongue on it. Rory let his head fall back for a moment before looking back down at Ethan, who was pratically swallowing Rory's cock whole, all while looking the vampire in the eye.

"So fucking sexy" Rory mumbled.

It was amazing how innocent Ethan looked, even while he was sucking his cock. Rory slowly started thrusting into Ethan's mouth as Ethan stopped moving. He soon sped up as Ethan laid there and took it, fucking his mouth. Rory then slipped out of his mouth. The vampire then scooted back down to Ethan's crotch. The human thought he was going to suck him off again until Rory pushed his legs back to Ethan's shoulders.

"Rory what are you-ohhhh fuck" Ethan moaned as Rory started licking his hole, turning him into a moaning mess. And just like that, Ethan became hard again. After that, Rory put three fingers near the human's face.

"Get these wet for me" Rory ordered, and Ethan obeyed. Sucking on the fingers as if his life depended on it. Rory then took out the fingers, and looked up at Ethan.

"You ready?" Rory asked. Shyly, Ethan nodded biting his lip. Rory pushed one finger in the puckered hole. Ethan started grinding his teeth at the pain of the intrusion .

"Rory, it hurts" Ethan whined.

"I know. Hold on baby" Rory said in a sweet voice. Rory brought his left arm to his face. His eyes turned gold and his fangs appeared. He quickly bit down into his arm which was now dripping with blood. He held it up to Ethan's mouth."Suck"he ordered.

"What?" Ethan asked, shocked.

"It'll heal you" Rory explained. Ethan knew vampire blood could heal people, it was just strange right now considering the situaton. Relunctantly, Ethan took Rory's arm and sucked on his blood and almost instantly, the pain in his ass started deminishing. Rory started thrusting the finger in quickly and allv Ethan could feel was plessure,letting out moan after moan.

"Better?" Rory asked.

"Much".

Rory pushed a second finger in, causing Ethan to growl. He slowly pushed in another finger as Ethan started panting. Rory was thrusting his fingers into him for about three more minutes as Ethan was pushing on them. Rory then removed the fingers, causing Ethan to whine.

"Don't worry Baby, I got something much bigger for you to enjoy" Rory said seductively. He grabbed his cock and guided it to Ethan"s hole. Slowly, he started to push in. Ethan immediantly began responding with grunts,moans, and growls. He pushed in inch by inch slowly. Once it was all in, Rory let Ethan have a moment to get used to his enourmous cock.

"Rory...Please" Ethan begged. Slowly, the vampire put Ethan's legs on his shoulders and lean into Ethan's ear.

"Please what?" Rory whispered.

"Fuck me!" Ethan yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that" Rory teased.

" Please Rory. Fuck me, I need you so badly, I need that Super Vampire Ninja dick" Ethan begged

"Will, since you asked so nicely..." Rory said.

Rory pulled out so that only the head was still in, then he slammed back into the seer with full force.

"Oh fuck!" Ethan screamed in pain/pleassure

Rory started thrusting at a slow speed as to not hurt the seer anymore, just enjoying the tight heat that clutched his cock.

"Rory...faster!" Ethan demanded, and Rory obeyed, going twice as fast, any self control gone. Ethan screamed as Rory hit that small bundle of nerves, making him see stars

"Fuck Rory...Do that again" Ethan said as if it was an emergency.

" Ah, I see I found your sweetspot" Rory said hitting that spot over and over again while Ethan screamed like a bitch in heat.

Rory suddenly pulled out as he turned Ethan over.

"Face down ass up" he ordered. The seer put his head on a pillow as he stuck his ass in the air, waiting for Rory to take him again. Rory stared at the seen for a moment, enjoying how sexy Ethan looked. His vampire instincts was kicking in, he wanted to have Ethan in every way possible, to claim what was rightfully his. Ethan belonged to the vampire now and anyone who had a problem with that would be sucked dry. Without warning, he thrusted back into Ethan's ass, making the bottomer scream (but not in pain). The bed started rocking along with them, and Ethan's heead occasionaly hitting the headboard. He clutched the sheets around him as his knuckles turned white. The moans escaping his mouth every time Rory pushed in.

"Rory, I wanna ride you" Ethan admitted.

"Of course" Rory pulled out and laid down next to him as Ethan straddling his hips and grabbing his cock, desperate to get it back in his ass. After it was in, Ethan started boucing up and down on the organ, loving the feeling. Rory's hand went to Ethan's ass, squeezing and massaging it, as well as pushing it up and down.

"Oh fuck Ethan, you feel so good". The vampire couldn't believe that after years of jerking off to this, it was finally happening. He grabbed Ethan's neglected cock and started jerking him off, making the boy grunt. He then rolled the two over, pounding into Ethan's ass at full force.

"Rory, I want you to...to"

"Yes baby, tell me what you want me to do".

"Bite me" Ethan whispered. This surprise Rory, no one has ever asked the vampire to bite them before.

" Please Rory. I need it". Ethan pushed his neck to the vampire's lips, who was still fucking his ass. After a moment of thinking, the vampire brought his head up, extendend his fangs, and bit down into Ethan's neck. The moment the fangs pierced his skin, Ethan wanted to scream but it was caught in his throat. It was painful, but a nice pain.

And it hurts so good.

Ethan's blood was better than anything Rory has ever tasted. He heard about how special it was but never thought it was that amazing. He then bit into his own arm and pressed it to Ethan's mouth, still fucking him in the ass. After making sure the human's life was secure, he took much larger gulps of blood, happy that he was pleassuring Ethan with his fangs and cock now. Ethan moaned into the blonde's arm, cumming on both their chests, and with a few more thrust, Rory joined him, feeling Ethan's ass with his seed. He rolled off of him, both panting and feeling the room with sweat and cum.

Rory looked at Ethan for a split second.

"I love you" he whispered.

Ethan's eyes went wide at the statement so he said the first thing to come mind.

" I love you too" he said just before they drifted to sleep.


	3. Horny & Awkward

**Here is chapter 3 everyone.. Thank you to all those who reviewed and followed this story YOUR AWESOME! I don't know how many more chapters this story is gonna have most likely seven. Just please be sure to review cuz this is my first story and I really wanna know how I'm doing. Also I'm kinda making this story up as I go along so please feel free to leave reviews with ideas or PM me some. I've already planned for Benny to come back to town in this chapter. And I'm planning on writing a M rated slash one shot starring Benny and Ethan's dad as well as writing a bunch of one shots in the Kickin it and The Walking Dead archives. And possibly Wizards of Waverly Place. Just to let you all know  
**

Ethan's eyes slowly opened up that morning and quickly noticed three things. For one there was a pain in his ass, two he was naked, and three he had two strong arms around him. Memories from last night came flooding back to him and he smiled.

He had sex with Rory. But just as the smile came, it disappeared.

He had sex with Rory! How could he have done that? Him and Rory were best friends and they basically fucked each other's brains out. Slowly, Ethan removed the arms from around him and carefully got out of bed. Luckily his boxers and pants were right on the ground, next to him. He picked up his boxers and was in the process of putting it on.

"Now there's something I like to see in the morning" a familiar voice said behind him. Ethan quickly turned around to see an awakened Rory, grinning and staring right at the seer's ass as he was still bent over from trying to put the boxers on.

"R-Rory!" Ethan said quickly pulling up the boxers and turning around.

"Ethan" the blonde mocked. Ethan's face turned red under the vampire's gaze.

" Wow, if I could see that fine ass every morning, I'd wake up an hour early just so I wouldn't miss it" he said.

" W-we should g-get dressed" Ethan stuttered. Rory pretended to think for a second.

"Nah, I like laying in your bed, naked. But it's kinda lonely though. Why don't you get back in bed and take those boxers off and you know, keep me company?" the vampire said seductively.

Ethan signed "Rory we shouldn't have done that. It was wrong."

"How?"

"Because...We're best friends"

"So?"

"And we're guys".

"Uh-huh"

"...And best friends that are guys don't fuck".

"Why?"

"I just told you why!"

Rory rolled his eyes."Know you didn't, you just told me a bunch of bullshit about what other guy best friends do, but that obviously has nothing to do with us. You cant give me one good reason why last night was a bad thing. I think you're just afraid" the blonde claimed. And he was right, Ethan was absolutely terrified at the moment, thinking about all the consequences.

"I am afraid Rory" Ethan whispered.

" You don't need to be Ethan. Me and you are best friends and we don't have to change that. But I really do love you and I know you love me back, you said it yourself. We could be best friends, boyfriends...fuck buddies, anything like that"Rory said with a smile.

Ethan smiled back,who knew Rory could be serious at times?

"I do love you Rory, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I would love to be your boyfriend, as long as we could keep it under wraps" he admitted.

Rory put on his normal goofy smile. "Of course, a forbidden romance."

Ethan rolled his eyes at the comment but was oddly turned on by it.

" Your parents aren't home" The vampire stated, making the human raise an eyebrow.

" I don't hear any other heartbeats inside the house".

"What?" Ethan said taking his phone off the desk. Turning it on, he could clearly see a text from his mom saying that him and his dad was staying at a motel cause they were too tired to come home from the club and they should be back around twelve, it was currently nine.

"They stayed in a motel last night and they'll come back around twelve".

Rory smiled mischievously "Wonder what we could do for three whole hours in this house all by ourselves" Rory said in a husky voice as he threw off the covers, revealing his god-like body and rock hard cock.

Instead of blushing, Ethan smirked, pulling down his boxers and showing his erection too.

"I have a few ideas" he said. And Rory could tell by the look in his eye that the kinky, sex-crazed beast from last night has returned for some more action.

Ethan hopped onto the vampire kissing him wildly. Rory moaned and flipped them over as he started kissing all over Ethan's neck. The seer's hands went down to the vampire's ass, squeezing it hard. As Rory let out a groan, the human flipped them back over and started kissing a trail down his chest. He grabbed the vampire's dick and with one try, stuffed eight inches into his mouth.

"Oh fuck" Rory moaned.

Ethan sucked that dick like a champ. Swirling his tongue around the shaft while he bobbed his head up and down and making gulping sounds. Rory was grunting like crazy at the moment. Ethan pulled away and gasped for hair.

"My ass is still a little soar from last night, you think we could just have fun with our mouths at the moment?" the seer asked shyly.

Rory smirked."Sure, bring that ass over here" he commanded.

Ethan shifted and placed his body on top of the vampire, having his cock right in front of the vampire's face. Ethan moaned on his cock as he felt Rory's mouth on his own. Rory deep throated all of Ethan's cock, the seer's pubic hair tickling his nose and his balls on his chin. Rory took him out of his mouth and pulled his ass down, sniffing his crack before he poked his tongue out and started licking his ass. Ethan was in Heaven at that moment.

Ding dong.

" Great, who the fuck could that be?" Rory groaned.

Ethan quickly hopped up and put on some pants. "Don't worry, I'll be right back" Ethan said walking down the stairs. He was actually as pissed as Rory was at that moment, ready to cuss out whoever dared to interrupt their alone time..

" I'm coming" he angrily said as the doorbell rung again. He swung the door open.

"What" he said bluntly before realizing who it was.

"Uh hey E, miss me?"

..."Benny?"

~My Babysitter's a Vampire~

"What are you doing back here, I thought you were going to be in Chicago for another week" Ethan said.

"Yeah but my Grandma got in another fight with her brother again, so the vacation ended early" Benny said simply.

"So now that I'm back how about we hang out, play some video games or something?"

Before Ethan could respond, Rory came downstairs.

"Hey Benny, didn't expect to see you back so soon" the blonde said fully dressed and his usual goofy self. He practically ran up to Benny and gave him a bro-hug, which the spell master did not return (mostly because it was so quick).

"What are you doing here?" he asked, eyes full of confusion and another emotion the seer could not read.

"Oh um R-Rory stayed over last nigh since, you know, you were out of town" Ethan stuttered, he hated lying to his best friend, mostly because Benny could always tell. Even though this wasn't exactly a lie. He hoped Benny couldn't see through this one which, judging by the suspicious look in his eye, he could.

"Okay... So um, was I interrupting something?" Benny asked.

"What...N-no. We were j-just... uh...well..h-hanging out" the seer lied.

" Then why are you sweating?"

"Well-"

"And why is your face red?"

"I-"

And why don't you have a shirt on?"

Ethan looked in embarrassment. He only had on pants and all three boys new Ethan never walked around the house without a shirt, especially since his parents would never allow it.

"Yeah um... I just remembered my Grandma wanted me to finish packing before I came here, I'll uh... see you later" Benny said walking out the door.

The moment the door shut, Rory burst into fits of laughter,much to the human's annoyance."What are you laughing at?" he demanded.

" Ethan, you always make things seem so awkward all the time. It's so cute" Rory admitted still giggling. Ethan glared at him for a minute before smirking himself.

"You're right Rory, that is funny. And you wanna know what else is funny?"

"What?"

"You're not getting any for two weeks" Ethan declared. And just like that, the vampire's laughter ceased.

"What? No! I meant your awkwardness is cool,hot, sexy" the blonde yelled.

"Two weeks" the seer repeated as he walked back upstairs, still smirking, leaving the vampire standing there, pouting.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, GUEST CAN NOW LEAVE REVIEWS :)**


	4. I Love You

Ethan and Rory were currently sitting on the couch, Rory kissing down Ethan's neck while Ethan was deep in thought about Benny.

"Do you think we should tell Benny?" he asked.

Immediately, the vampire stopped his advances to look at his boyfriend.

"I thought you said you wanted us to be on the down low."

"I do, but I think he's on to us."

"Will I guess but how do you think he would take it. I mean how would you feel if you found out you best friend was gay and is dating your other friend whose amazingly hot."

Ethan rolled his eyes at that last part.

"You do have a point but I can't keep this from him, we've been best friends all our lives and never keep secrets from each other".

"Then tell him" the vampire said simply.

Ethan signed "You're right, come on let's go"

Rory stared at him with disbelief "Right now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I just thought you would take a second to think about what you're gonna say or-"

"Wait wait wait, what I'm gonna say? Oh no, we're doing this together" the seer yelled grabbing his arm and pulling the blonde off the couch.

"Are you sure you don't wanna think about what you- I mean we are gonna say first. He might be homophobic." Rory warned.

"He's not homophobic... I think. We never really talked about it before " Ethan admitted.

At that moment, Rory's phone started vibrating. Signing, he pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hey mom"

"..."

"I can't stay a little bit longer?"

"..."

"But I'm really having fun and I was gonna come home in a couple-"

"..."

"But mom-"

"..."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Bye."Rory signed as he hung up and looked at his boyfriend.

"That was my mom. She says I gotta go clean my room and then go to the fucking store with her" the vampire said with annoance.

"I thought you cleaned your room last night" the seer told him.

The vampire gave him a strange look for a second before remembering the lie he told him last night.

"Oh yeah I remember, that was a lie. I actually spent an hour jerking off while thinking about you on your knees, sucking my cock, and begging me to fuck you" the vampire said slyly.

This made Ethan instantly blush.

"Are all vampires as horny as you?"

"Mostly. So, how about I come back later and we finish where we left off".

"My parents will be home by then."

Rory thought for a moment.

"We could do it at my place. No one's gonna be home" the vampire suggested.

"Nope,two weeks remember?"

"Oh come on Baby I said I was sorry. I think your awkwardness and innocence is cute. Those are two of the many reasons I fell in love with you in the first place"Rory admitted, and he wasn't lying. Rory always loved how innocent Ethan was.

"I know, but it doesn't change anything. That'll teach you to laugh at my awkwardness."

"Are you really so heartless that you would cut me off from that tight, sexy ass? I'll die without it Ethan. Die!" Rory yelled.

Ethan chuckled at how dramatic his boyfriend was.

"I'm pretty sure you'll live, you did survive sixteen years without it" the seer pointed out.

"Yeah, but you see Ethan, now that I've gotten a taste of that ass, I need more" Rory said in a very creepy manner.

"And you'll get it, in two weeks. Now you should get going, wouldn't wanna keep your mom waiting" Ethan smirked.

"What about Benny?"

"I'll talk to him by myself."

The blonde nodded in understanding.

"Alright, just tell me how it turns out later."

Ethan smiled."I will" he said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Oh, and Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

Rory smiled evily at Ethan grabbing the seer by the waist. pulling him closer.

"We both know you can't resist me Ethan. Sooner or later you're gonna be begging me for this Super Vampire Ninja dick."

Ethan smirked. "We'll see about that" Ethan said palming the other boy's crotch making him gasp. Ethan's smirk grew wider.

"So you wanna play dirty? Alright, I could work with that."

The vampire swung his boyfriend around, so that Ethan could feel his semi hard cock pressed against his ass. He extracted his fangs, gliding them teasingly along Ethan's neck. Ethan let out a moan, getting rock hard just by the very feel of the vampire's fangs.

"You don't wanna play the teasing game with me Baby, cause you will lose" Rory whispered in the seer's ear.

The seer manage to snap out of his trance, and playfully pushed Rory off him.

"Whatever, now go away before I make it a month" Ethan threatened, blushing madly.

Rory just smiled."Whatever Ethan, by the way, you should probably take care of that little problem before you go to Benny's" he warned, referring to Ethan's hard-on.

"There's nothing little about my problem and you know it" he yelled at the vampire who was chuckling as he shut the front door.

* * *

Ethan took a deep breath as he stood in front of his best friend's house. He was scared of what Benny might think of him. There's a possibility he might hate Ethan. But he couldn't, they've been best friends for years now. Benny would never just abandon him like that, right? 'Only one way to find out' he thought. He signed as he knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Benny's Grandmother who smiled at him Instantly.

"Why hello Ethan, haven't seen you in a while" she greeted.

"Hey , uh is Benny around."

"Oh yeah, he's upstairs didn't he come see you earlier?"

"Yeah but I had to go somewhere" Ethan lied.

"Oh okay, come in" she said with a look obviously saying she didn't believe him. The seer mumbled a thanks and went to the spellmaster's room, knocking a few times.

"It's open."

Ethan opened the door, noticing Benny laying on his bed, looking deep in thought. He slowly turned his head to the door, eyes lighting up when he seen who it was.

"Ethan!"

"Hey."

"Where's Rory?" he asked with a little venom in his voice, much to Ethan's confusion.

"Uh, he went home. Listen, there's something I have to tell you" the seer said nervously. Benny got out of bed and walked up to him.

"I actually need to tell you something to. And if I don't tell you now I may never will."

"Um, okay. What is it?" Ethan asked, he hardly ever sees the taller boy with the serious face he has on now.

Benny walked closer to Ethan, a little too close for Ethan's comfort.

"Ethan...I love you" Benny whispered

Ethan.s eyes grew wide.

"What!"

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Making this up as I go along so feel free to leave ideas in your reviews.**


	5. The Struggle

**Making his up as I go along so please feel free to leave reviews with ideas or PM.**

* * *

"What do you mean you're in love with me?" Ethan asked, hoping he heard the taller boy correctly.

Benny stepped even closer. "I mean I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time now, but I didn't realize it until I was out of town with my grandma. I love you E" Benny whispered, hand caressing Ethan's face as the seer was much to shocked to do anything.

Ethan didn't know what to do. He certainly did not expect this. He expected Benny to either accept or hate Ethan for being gay and involved with Rory. This had to be a joke. Benny couldn't be in love with him. All his life the taller boy chased after girls, Della, Erica, and countless others. Benny showed a hurt look on his face and looked down.

"Ethan please say something" he said.

Benny's voice snapped Ethan out of his thoughts, allowing him to remember to blink and breath.

"I'm sorry it's just...why...how...you...You're supposed to like girls!"

"I do, I'm bi,E, but you're the only guy I've ever been attracted to. And now, I couldn't see myself with anyone else but you. Don't act like you're as straight as a ruler.. I've seen how you looked at other guys a bit longer than necessary, how you would blush in the locker room. I know you have feelings for me. We were always closer then regular best friends."

Ethan shook his head."We can't be together Benny" he said calmly.

Ethan, if you're afraid of what people think-"

"No, it's not that. I'm with Rory!" he yelled, both happy and sad that he had the balls to say it. It was now Benny's turn to be shocked, he stared at Ethan for a moment.

"What?" Benny whispered. Ethan signed.

"Rory came over last night and...one thing led to another and we became a couple. I love him Benny, and he loves me back" the seer explained.

The spell master remained still, not moving an inch. The room was completely silent, but Ethan could've sworn he heard Benny's heart cracking.

"You need to leave" Benny said, barely audible.

The seer looked at him with a hurt look on his face.

"No Benny, please, don't do this" Ethan begged. His friendship with Benny was one of the most important things in the world to him. Benny just shook his head.

"Please Ethan I just-I just need to think right now"he said, not even bothering to look at his possibly ex-best friend.

Without another word, Ethan ran out, leaving Benny alone.

* * *

Ethan st in his room, thinking about when life became so fucked up. He loved Rory, but he knew that he had feelings for Benny too. The two have known each other their whole lives. Benny knew Ethan more then the Seer knew himself. Plus Benny is super hot. But Rory's been there for a while too. Ethan knew him since fourth grade. And despite being annoying sometimes, Ethan always love the Blonde's goofy smile and the way he could make Ethan laugh without even trying. He loved how Rory could put anyone in a good mood when they needed it. He can fuck things up, but he's loyal, and will do anything he can to help his friends. Plus being a vampire was a super turn-on. Ethan knew that Rory was immortal and would be a teenager forever, while Ethan was still human and would eventually age. He wanted to cross that bridge when he got there, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted to become a vampire. And he wanted Rory to be the one to change him. At that point, his thoughts of Benny ceased as he thought abut his vampire boyfriend. He loved everything about him. Becoming a vampire has done super good on Rory's body and even make him look more sexy.

And that cock...

Ethan shook his head. He wasn't about to give in to Rory's words earlier. He was going to prove to him that he wouldn't beg for his cock. He instead laid his head down and went to sleep.

* * *

Ethan woke up with a strange feeling, but it felt really good he opened his eyes and moaned as he felt his dick being sucked. He looked down, but instead of Rory sucking him off, it was Benny. Ethan gasped. Benny then pulled the organ out of his mouth and looked up at him.

"Good evening" he whispered.

Ethan stared at him with disbelief."Benny-"

"Shhhh" he heard. Ethan looked to the left and there was Rory, naked.

"Rory what-" he was stopped when the vampire put a finger to his mouth to hush him.

"Just relax me and Benny will take care of everything" he said in a husky voice. Just like that, Benny, who was also naked, went back to sucking on the Seer's cock. Ethan moaned again as he felt Rory place kisses down his neck. Ethan became much more vocal at the kisses and especially when Rory lifted his shirt and licked his nipples. Ethan lifted his hips and Benny slid his pants off before sucking again. Rory sucked on Ethan's neck more before whispering in his ear.

"May I?" he asked.

"Yes."

Rory extended his fangs and bit down on the Seer's neck, sucking gently on the blood. Benny worked his way up o Ethan's lips and kissed him passionately. All the seer could do was moan.

"Ethan" the vampire whispered in his ear.

"Ethan" he whispered again, causing the seer to growl as he made out with the spellmaster.

"ETHAN!"

Ethan's eyes snapped to see the face of his mother causing him to scream.

"Will It's good to see you too son" she said, chuckling. Ethan looked around the room. No naked vampires or wizards. He then looked back at his mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

She pretended to think.

"That's actually a very good question, what would I bee doing in my own home?" she asked sarcastically.

"We just got home a few minutes ago, now clean this room, I have to go pick Jane up" She ordered, exiting.

Ethan laid there for a moment. That was the most detailed dream he ever had. The downside was he had a massive hard on that he would have to get rid of. He got to work at that moment, thinking about his boyfriend and bestfriend.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT**


	6. Sarah to the Rescue

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews and follow. I'd like to give a special thanks to Melinda (an anonymous viewer) thank you for being one of the VERY FEW people that left an idea in a review like I asked for the past 3 chapters. The idea was for Ethan to go to a party that Benny also went to and Rory wouldn't be there. Ethan and Benny get drunk and have drunken sex. I've decided to use this. Now just so WE ARE ALL CLEAR, this is NOT a Bethan story. It is only Bethan in the next chapter. So enjoy :)**

Rory walked to the front door, already knowing who it was. He opened it and there was his boyfriend. Ethan smiled at him, but it was a sad smile. Rory noticed immediately and his smile disappeared.

"What's wrong? Did telling Benny not go so well?"he asked, already knowing the answer. Ethan walked in and hugged the vampire.

"No it didn't" he said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

Rory hugged him even tighter. "It's okay" he whispered in his ear.

"He's in love with me, Rory" Ethan whispered back.

Rory's eyes grew wide. He pulled away and looked at Ethan, who was currently looking at the floor. They stayed like this for at least a minute before Rory spoke.

"What?" he said so softly, Ethan could barely hear it.

"I went to his house to tell him about us and he told me he loved me."

Rory was lost at that moment. He didn't know what to say. He always thought Benny was straight.

"Wow"he said looking down, trying to make sense of things.

"I-I told him I was with you and...he told me to leave. That he needed to think."

Rory thought for a moment. "I guess that makes sense."

Ethan looked up.

"What."

"Will put your self in his shoes. You have feelings for your best friend. whose a guy, and you finally get the balls to tell him. Only to find out that he's gay, and dating your other friend. It's not something you could just get over."

Ethan signed, Rory had a point. He would have to give Benny some space, but he didn't wanna lose his best friend.

"I guess so. Hopefully, he'll get over it soon" Ethan said. Rory nodded and looked down at the floor with a sad face.

"What are you thinking?" the Seer asked.

Rory signed. "You and Benny have been friends a long time. I know he'll get over this. And I'm really sorry but I just have to ask. Is there anything I have to worry about between you and Benny?"

Ethan was surprised by this, but shook his head.

"No, I love you, Rory. It will always be you" he said truthfully. Rory smiled, Ethan then grabbed his shirt and smashed their lips together. The Seer pushed Rory into the wall with a new confidence. He shoved his tongue in the Vampire's mouth. Rory moaned and broke free of Ethan'd hold, regaining his dominance. He pinned the other to the wall, assaulting Ethan's neck with kisses. At that moment, the two heard a big gasp at the door. They whipped their heads around to see Sarah, standing at the doorway, a look a disbelief on her face.

"Sarah!" Ethan yelled, pushing the Blonde off him.

Ethan tried to fix his hair to make himself look more presentable.

"It's not...This isn't ...I...I'ts not what it looks like"! he said, blushing madly. Sarah seemed to have calmed down a bit and smiled.

"You don't have to explain anything Ethan. To be honest, I kinda expected this to happen. You two always seemed to have a connection. So... When did you guys get together?"

"Yesterday, while I was at Ethan's . Will actually, we became a couple this morning after we fucked last night" Rory said casually.

"Rory!" Ethan yelled, becoming as red as a tomato.

Rory burst out laughing. He knew Ethan would be incredibly embarrassed, but Ethan was so cute when he blushed, the blonde vampire couldn't resist.

"Rory, if I get an image from that, I'll rip off your fangs and shove them right up your ass" Sarah threatened. Rory's smile immediately fell. Ethan looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah, that shut you up real quick" Ethan said. Rory had a smirk of his own and leaned in Ethan's ear.

"I bet this dick will shut you up real quick" he whispered, making Ethan gasp.

"Still in the room hear!" Sarah yelled, throwing her hands up.

Rory looked at her and realized something. "Er Sarah, don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?" asked Rory.

"Will, I was on my way to Ethan's but I smelled his scent over here so I came and your mom let me in."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was heading towards your house for babysitting. Your parents are going across town and won't be back til late. Also I wanted you to come with me to Zack Brown's party tomorrow night. You can come too,Rory" Sarah replied.

Rory put on a sad smile.

"I wish I could but my uncle is coming and tomorrow night I'm supposed to have dinner with him and my family. I was gonna spend my night at fucking Et- I mean...Playing my video games" he said, remembering Sarah's threat.

The vampiress turned her attention back to Ethan.

"Will I know you can come Ethan. Since Rory's gonna be busy and Benny's going too."

Ethan looked down at the mention of Ethan's name and Rory stiffen, two thing which did not go unnoticed by the immortal girl.

"I don't think I could make it" Ethan said in a low voice.

Sarah looked between the two with confusion.

"Why not, you need to go to a party. Be social for once."

"Hey, I had a party at my house once, I just wasn't able to enjoy it cause I was a werewolf at the time" Ethan defended.

"You mean Rory had a party at your house once. You didn't even no about it!"

"You have to admit, that party was live" Rory gloated.

"Oh come on, Benny's gonna be there. He said so on Facebook" Sarah said suggestively.

"Benny hates m-" Ethan stopped talking, hoping he was fast enough so Sarah wouldn't notice.

No such luck.

"What? Are you mad at Benny or something?" she said with concern.

Ethan looked at Rory, who smiled sadly and looked down. He then looked back at Sarah.

"Could you take me home, I promise I'll explain everything" the Seer told her, already making his way out the door.

"Okay" she said, following him out.

* * *

"So, Benny's confessed his loved for you today, just hours after you hooked up with Rory?" she said, making sure she got it all.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up" Ethan said sadly.

"Wow." she said, this sounded like a really bad soap opera.

"I don't know what to do Sarah. I love Benny, but I'm not in love with him. And now he's probably never going to speak to me again" Ethan stated, defeated.

"Don't worry, he'll come around."

Ethan smiled warmly."Thanks Sarah, for every thing."

"No problem, I always wanted a gay best friend" she said happily.

Ethan chuckled."Just don't expect any shopping or talking about boys."

"Ethan, we go shopping all the time. And we're talking about boys now."

"I only go shopping with you because you force me to!"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't love it. You're still bragging about those new shoes I brought you last time we went to the mall."

Ethan thought for a moment."That's true" he admitted.

"But shopping would be a good idea. You wanna look good for the party tomorrow."

"But I do't wanna go. Benny's going to be there. It'll be awkward."

"Ethan, Benny's in love with you. He said he needed time to think and he's going to a party. Why should you be depressed?"

Ethan signed. Sarah had a point, as usual.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am!" the vampire said getting out of the car. The two began walking up the driveway.

Ethan signed.

Why can't he ever say no?

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Hopefully, I can start on the next chapter by the end of the week. Right now, I'm trying to write a Ethan/Benny/Rory slash fic. Rated M of course. Please Review!**


	7. The Lake

**I'm really sorry for not updating everyone but I've been very busy lately. But I'm starting to write stories on my iPhone 5 now as well as my laptop and and I uploaded that threesome fic starring Ethan Benny and Rory like I promised so that's some good news. It's called The Birthday Gift. **

**Read And Review**

* * *

It was now two in the morning. Ethan had been thinking about the party the whole time. How was he supposed to confront Benny? He tried calling him, but the taller boy never answered. He texted Benny, but he wouldn't return them. His life was so fucked up right now. The only good thing about it was Rory. Ethan turned on his back hoping to get to sleep. That was ruined he heard a knock at his window.

Startled, Ethan turned around and seen Rory...floating outside his window, smiling at him. After he calmed down, Ethan got up and went to the glass. Why the hell was Rory floating outside the window at two in the fucking morning. He quickly opened the window.

"Rory, what the fuck are you doing here? My parents are right down the hall! If Jane found you here, she would blackmail me for a year!" Ethan yelled/whispered'

Rory just chuckled. "Will, Hello to you too Ethan" he said.

The vampire held out his hand right outside his window seeing how Ethan haven't invited him in yet.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked in confusion.

"Take my hand" Rory said in a soft voice.

"Rory-"

"Just take it."

Ethan looked at the hand and it's owner before hesitently grabbing Rory's hand. He stepped out the window and into his boyfriend's arms. Rory took off into the sky with him. Ethan looked down and notice how all the cars look like ants. Ethan held Rory Rory tighter.

"Just relax, I'm not gonna drop you, enjoy the ride" Rory said in a soothing tone. It made Ethan calm down, but just a little, and he was able to relax as the wind hit his skin.

"Rory, where are we going?"

"You'll see"

Rory flew for what seemed to have been another half mile before making his way back to the ground. Ethan got nervous again as his boyfriend started landing, but relax when his feet got back to the ground.

"This use to be my secret spot when I was little."

Ethan looked around taking in the surroundings. They were in the woods next to a small lake. The reflection of the full moon sitting beutifully in the middle of it. In front of it, was a large blanket with a bottle of what appears to be champagne on top of it.

"You did this?" Ethan asked.

Rory smiled. "It was midnight and after a long day, I realized I never took you on a proper date."

"So you thought it was a good idea to take me on one at two in the mornin?"

"Yep."

Ethan smiled. If his parents found out about him sneaking out at three in the morning, they'd bury him alive and stomp on his grave. But at the moment, he couldn't care less. He was touched that Rory would do all this for him.

Who knew Rory could be a romantic?

He was then snapped out of his thoughts when Rory kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" the seer said softly.

"I'll do anything for you Ethan" Rory said carissing Ethan's face.

The vampire then began taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going for a swim, it's the first part of our date" the vampire explained, taking off his belt.

"But I don't have my swimming trunks"

Rory smiled mischeviously.

"Neither do I"

"Rory we can't do that! What if someone sees us?"

"Relax, we're the only ones that know about this place. Come on Baby, lighten up."

Ethan shivered when Rory called him Baby. But there was no way he was just going to jump into a random lake In the middle of the night.

"I don't know it's bad enough that I came here. But skinny dipping? No way" Ethan said firmly.

Rory just smiled at his innocent boyfriend. It's so cute how he thought Rory was giving him a choice.

Foolish boy.

Rory, now only wearing boxers, grabbed Ethan's T-shirt and yanked it off of him.

"Rory!" He yelled.

The vampire ignored him and pulled down his basketball shorts as well as his boxers, leaving Ethan only in socks.

"Rory stop!"

"You are going skinny dipping with me and you are going to like it!"

Ethan tried to put his shorts back on, but Rory was to quick. He grabbed the seer's leg and pulled it up. He snatched the boxers and shorts away from him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SHORTS!" Ethan yelled, completely nude.

"NEVER!" Rory yelled. He then flew up to a nearby tree, shorts and boxers in hand, and threw them on the branch of a nearby tree. After that, he flew back down in front of Ethan and smiled at him.

"Rory, give me back my shit" the seer said, grinding his teeth.

This did not phase the vampire in the least.

"Not until you skinny dip with me" he said stubbornly.

"I said no."

"And I wasn't asking. I don't even know why you want them. Personally, I think you look better without them." Rory said seductively, eyeing his boyfriend's naked form.

This made Ethan blush as he covered his dick. Not because he felt insecure about Rory seeing it, but because he could feel himself getting hard. They both looked at each other for a moment before Ethan signed.

"I'm gonna regret this" Ethan said.

Rory grinned." Know you won't, I promise It's gonna be awesome!"

Ethan took off his socks and Rory picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Rory put me down!" The seer pleaded. But once again, his boyfriend ignore him as he ran into the water. Ethan shivered at the cold temperature. Rory put him down in the water and they started kicking their feet, swimming deeper into the water but staying intertwined with each other.

"Wow this actually feels...kinda nice" Ethan admitted.

Rory smiled softly at him.

"I knew you would like it." he said.

Rory leaned his head closer to his boyfriend.

"I love you Ethan. I know I've said that already, but I really do. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I especially love your innocence. So strong yet so corruptible. You're a tough nut to crack, Ethan, but I do love a challenge. I couldn't imagine my life without you. You're strong, brave, smart, and sexy as fuck and I love you more than anyone in the world." he said.

Ethan couldn't believe he was naked in the water with Rory, who was pouring his heart out to him.

"Rory...I love you too. I mean, you can be annoying at times, but you're amazing. You're brave, funny, you have unshakable confidence what I love most about you is that you're always there for your friends. Plus you're pretty hot yourself."

Rory gave him his award-winning smile and kissed his boyfriend. It wasn't a sloppy, wet kiss but warm and passionate kiss. Rory broke it and looked at the seer.

"And what have we here?" Rory said, gripping Ethan's now fully hard erection. Ethan let out a moan.

"Let's get back to the shore and get this taken care of" he whispered. And for once, Ethan agreed.

You only live once.

Rory tackled him to the ground, attacking Ethan's mouth with his. He had his boyfriend's arms pinned., kissing down his stomach.

"Rory" Ethan moaned.

Rory then gripped Ethan's cock, stuffing it in his mouth in one swift movement.

"Fuck!" The seer yelled. Rory began to suck harder, making Ethan's breath hitch.

"Fuck Rory, I'm gonna cum real quick if you keep that up."

"Can't let that happen now can we?" Rory said, sitting up.

"Ethan, I want you to fuck me" the vampire stated.

"Ethan's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

Rory nodded. "We both know I'm the dominant one in this relationship, but tonight I wanna give myself to you, I want you inside me" the blonde explained.

"Will okay do you need to be prepped?"

" I'm a vampire, I'll heal"

Rory crawled on top of Ethan, kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

Rory then sat up and lined up his entrance with Ethan's shaft . He shoved the amazing cock into his ass.

"Oh fuck! That's good" Rory screamed. There was a moment of pain but it passed as soon as it came.

Ethan almost came as Rory swallowed his dick, milking his cock. Ethan grabbed onto Rory's ass cheeks as the blonde fucked himself on Ethan's cock.

"Oh god Ethan, you're cock feels so good" The blonde screamed as he rode Ethan.

"You're amazing Rory" Ethan said in pure bliss. The seer never thought that sex could feel so good. He never wanted this to end.

"Rory I-I'm... mmm...gonna come!" Rory screamed as his cock shot out strings of cum onto the couple. Ethan started groaning, he pounded into Rory a few more times before he shot his load into Rory's ass. The vampire collapsed on top of Ethan, not even able to move his limbs. The couple was panting, lying naked on each other.

"That was amazing" Rory said.

"Yeah" Ethan whispered."We should get dressed and home before our parents find out" Ethan said, as much as he wanted to stay there with Rory, The blonde looked at him with that sexy smile.

"Okay. and Ethan?"

"Yeah?" the seer asked

Rory's grin suddenly turned mischievous .

"I told you you couldn't resist me" he said, still grinning..

Ethan looked at him confused, before his eyes widened in realization about the conversation yesterday. His faced reddened as Rory chuckled.

"That's another month!"Ethan said, but Rory just smirked, for both boys knew Ethan was lying.

"Alright, get dressed and I'll fly you home."

Ethan nodded and the two got up and put there clothes back on. Rory flew Ethan up to his window. The seer watched as Rory flew away, smiling.

"Thank you Rory. For everything." he whispered, but Rory heard him with vampire hearing, even though the blonde was already flying down the street

* * *

**READ AND REVEIW! I planned on this being the party chapter but I thought there should be a little more Ethory first.**


	8. Party Rockin'

**Finally on chapter 8. Thanks for all of the good reviews everyone and Im sorry Im taking too much time to update these stories but Im getting very busy lately. Anyways, Im thinking about writing a one-shot for the Good Luck Charlie archive (Gabe/Spencer) if I do, it most likely will be online before chapter 9 of this story and it WILL be rated M for smut. Also, after this story is completed, I will probably stick to writing JUST one-shots. I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to write but hopefully I can finish soon. And thanks for all the good reviews for The Birthday Gift. I wrote it cause some reviewers said that they would like a threesome fic.**

* * *

Ethan glanced at the house. It was excactly what he expected. Teens outside with beer bottles in their hands, cars parked all around, music can be heard. This was definently a party. The place was packed! Sarah pulled up across the street.

"Ready?" she said.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Ethan responded.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

Ethan and Sarah made their way into the party. There was much more people inside. At least 50 teens in the living room It Back by Travis Porter was playing out of the gigantic speakers as drunken teens thrusted against each other. And of course, bottles and cups in their hands. Ethan scanned the room for people he might know besides Sarah, but only recognized six people. People he rarely talked to.

"I didn't think the party would be this full this early" Sarah commented.

"Will look who it is!"

The pair turned around to see David Stachowski and Erica.

"Ethan! My boy! Haven't seen you in forever" David yelled in glee, punching Ethan in the shoulder.

"It's about time you got here. This is by far the best party of the year" Erica yelled to her best friend.

"Good to see you guys too" Ethan groaned, rubbing his arm.

"Want a drink?" David asked, holding out a plastic cup filled with beer.

"No thanks."

"Come on live a little" Erica urged.

"Nah, Im good" he said turning around, hoping to see some food, but instead he saw Him. There by the stairs, with five other boys, was Benny. They all had beer bottles in there hands, and must have been talking about something interesting cause they were all laughing. Benny must've felt Ethan's eyes on him, cause he turned around and saw the seer who was still looking at him. They stared at each other for two seconds before Benny turned back to his friends and started laughing felt a wave of anger hit him. Ethan has been acting all depressed for the last couple days cause he rejected Benny and the taller boy didn't seem the least bit didn't even acknowledge Ethan! Didn't call him or return his text. And yet he's over here having the time of his life. So he's ignoring him now. Fine. Ethan turned back to the two vampires and werewolf.

'Fuck it' he thought.

"I think I'll take that beer" he said grabbing it from David.

"Really" Sarah said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Life's short,right? Will, for me anyway."

"Alright Ethan!" David yelled.

Ethan gulped down all the beer in seconds. The taste wasn't all that bad, but it did taste a little weird. Ethan glanced over his shoulder, Benny was looking at him, but turned back to his friends quickly when the seer had noticed. A couple of feet from Benny was the punch, which Ethan guessed was spiked.

"Hey David, is that punch spiked?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah."

"I'll be right back" the seer said, going to the bowl.

"Wow the dork's finally acting cool for once" Erica commented and David nodded his head.

Sarah looked worried."I have a bad feeling about this."

Ethan picked up a cup with the punch in it. In a swift moment, he began swallowing it in gulps. It was the best punch he'd ever tasted, but he knew it was the alcohol in it. He could see Benny staring at him with wide eyes in his peripheral vision. After drinking the liquid, he began pouring some more. He wasn't about to let Benny keep him down.

"Ethan don't you think you should slow down a bit?" Sarah asked appearing next to him. Ethan began drinking the punch again but stopped and looked at the vampire.

"What? I'm having fun like you said."

Sarah looked behind her and finally noticed Benny. After looking between the two boys, she immediately figured out the problem and walked up to Benny. When he noticed she was coming up to him Benny got a little nervous by her death glare.

"Talk to him" she said folding her arms.

"Why?" Was all the spell master said.

"Cause I said so and he's your best friend."

Benny looked at Ethan who just finished drinking his punch. Ethan glanced at him but turned away, a look of anger was in his eyes.

"Fine" Benny finally said.

He hesitantly walked towards Ethan. This would be the first time he spoken to Ethan since...that day.

"Hey E" he said nervously.

Ethan stopped pouring his next drink and looked over his shoulder before turning back.

"You were avoiding me." he whispered, hurt clear in his voice.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just...it's a lot to process. You being gay and with Rory...It's a lot to take in."

Ethan took in a deep breath and smiled at Benny sadly .

"I know and I'm really sorry about all this."

"You did nothing wrong. You love Rory and I'll just have to accept that."

Ethan smiled."Thanks Benny."

Ethan smiled and looked at the ground and smiled.

"So uh, where is Rory?"

"His uncle is visiting and he has to have dinner with him and his family" the seer answered.

"Does he hate me?" Benny asked hesitantly, looking back at the ground.

Ethan looked at him with confusion , clearly taken aback.

"Of course not. He's surprised and all but he doesn't hate you. He's too nice for that."

Benny looked up and smiled. Rory did annoy him some time, but that was still his friend. He didn't want Rory to think he was trying to still his boyfriend. He knows what a territorial species vampires are.

After that, the two boys drunk some more punch and had a few shots. They were completely wasted an hour later, having more fun then they ever had. Dancing, playing beer pong, and watching two drunk dudes fight in the front yard.

That fun will end soon enough.

~My Babysitter's a Vampire~

Ethan groaned and opened his eyes slowly, but immediately closed them when the sun hit his face. He felt like death. His head was throbbing. His arms felt like jelly- Wait,sunlight? When the fuck did it become daytime? Ethan's eyes snapped open and looked around his room, leaning forward on his bed and propping himself up on his elbows. Wait, this wasn't his bed or his room! Where the hell was he? That's when he noticed he was ass naked. He looked down and seen his clothes spread out on the floor. But it wasn't just his clothes. That's when he finally noticed someone else on the bed, sleeping under the covers. Ethan prayed to God it was Rory sleeping next to him.

But Rory didn't have brown hair.


	9. Heartbreak

The whole world seemed to have stopped for several minutes. Ethan was in bed with a guy that is not Rory. He gulped and leaned towards the boy, though deep down, he knew who it was. But he had to be sure. He leaned over the shoulder and his suspicions were confirmed.

Benny.

He slept with Benny. He couldn't deny it. He could feel the pain in his ass, the cum that filled him. How could he have done this? Was he really that drunk? Guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. He quickly got out of bed and moved to the wall. Looking at the floor, he could see both his and Benny's clothes all over the floor. He quickly put them on, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. He let out a breath of releif when he realized his phone was still in his pants pocket. As he looked at it, he noticed he had three missed calls from Rory.

Rory.

The vampire poured his heart out to Ethan not even two days ago and Ethan cheated on him. Rory's gonna freak out when he tells him. And Ethan has to tell him. He looked at the naked sleeping body in the bed. Ethan didn't want to know the details, but he had to know what happen to him. Ethan hesitantly touched Benny's shoulders with his fingers and was sucked into a vision.

**It was dark. Ethan was naked under Benny, who was pounding into him.**

**"Fuck Ethan, your ass feels so good."**

**"Oh yes, Rory, fuck me harder. Just like that!" the vision Ethan yelled. And just like that, the vision was over.**

Ethan stared into space for a moment. He thought he was having sex with Rory. At least he thought he was being fateful in his drunken haze. Who knows, maybe Rory will understand. Rory was always known for being understanding. But this was different, and Ethan couldn't possibly predict how the vampire would react. After putting on all his clothes, he quickly left the room before the spell master woke up. The pain in his ass and head was unbelievable,making walking down the stairs excruciating. As he entered the living room, he noticed at least a dozen passed out teens was scattered all over the floor. Erica was on the ground by a couch and David was on the couch between to senior where was Sarah? She wouldn't have just left Ethan there like that.

Ethan left the house quickly, not wanting to be there any longer. The one time Ethan chose to participate in a social event, and this happen. At least his house wasn't that far, just a few Blocks away. Getting there was a bitch though. He had to walk with that horrible headache and he was still sore from last night's 'activities' with Benny. He signed with relief when he finally made it to his front door, but that was quickly replaced with fear as he didn't come home last night, meaning his parents was probably worried sick about him. He cautiously opened the door and walked in. He started walking fast to the stairs, wanting nothing more then to sleep in his own bed.

"Hey Ethan" a voice said.

Ethan jumped on instinct, but calmed down when he realized it was just Jane watching her Saturday morning cartoons. There's know way she could blackmail him since his parents must've noticed his absence.

"Uh hey"he said, walking slowly to the stairs.

"How was Benny's?"

Ethan stopped dead in his tracks.

"What!" he said, there's know way she could've known what happened!

"Mom said you called last night and said you were staying at Benny's after the party" she said giving him a weird look.

"Oh y-yeah it was...good".

Jane continued to stare at him, but looked concerned. Feeling uncomfortable under her gaze, Ethan rushed upstairs. He fell into his bed. He's never been so happy to be home. He took out his phone quickly. He had to talk to Rory, before he lost his nerve. He sent a quick text to the blonde.

**Hey can i com over?**

It wasn't that long until he got a reply.

**Will look whos finally respondin lol sure come on over an mi parents jus left in case u wanna fuk ive been wantin that azz ever since u left**

Ethan blushed at that. Truth is, there is nothing he wanted more at that moment then to get fucked by his vampire boyfriend, but he doubted that would be happening. He ran a hand through his hair. Ethan got up and took a quick shower after that he was off to Rory's house.

~My Babysitters A Vampire~

Ethan stood outside of Rory's door,knocking softly. Seconds later, Rory opened the door wearing that big goofy smile of his. Rory always smiled brightly when he seen the seer.

"Hey Baby" the vampire said softly.

"Hey Rory can we-"

Ethan was interrupted when Rory grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside before throwing him into the wall and pinning his arms. Before Ethan could say anything, Rory slammed his lips into his. Ethan tried to move away, but Rory was too strong. He moved his head a bit.

"Rory I-"

"Shhh, don't speak, just relax and let me take care of you" the vampire whispered.

Fuck, Rory's voice sounded so soft and sensual, his voice filled with both lust and love. How was Ethan supposed to resist that? He had to tell Rory, but the blonde's lips felt so good. Rory held both of Ethan's hands above his head with one hand. The other in sneaking in the raven's pants. Ethan let out a moan and gave in. He let Rory's tongue dominate his mouth as the vampire's hand palmed his dick, jerking it softly. Ethan moaned again and felt his knees get weak. Rory removed both his hands and grabbed Ethan's ass. The seer got the message and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's face. Rory blurred them up into his room, throwing Ethan on his bed and climbed on top of him. Ethan pulled the blonde's shirt off and licked his nipples.

"Oh fuck Ethan you're excited today"

Ethan started licking down his abs and was about to remove his pants, but stopped at the last moment.

"Wait Rory, I can't. I have to tell you something!"

"Could it wait 'til we're done" the blonde said, pouting. Ethan shook his head.

"Last night, I got drunk and..."

"And?" Rory asked.

Ethan looked down as he felt his heart clench.

"Me and Benny were both drunk and we..."

"You what"Rory asked concerned.

"We had sex, Rory. It was a accident! We didn't know what we were doing! I don't even remember what happened I seen it in a vision! I-I woke up and I was naked next to him and he was sleep and I touched him and seen what happened. I'm so so sorry! Please don't get mad!"

Rory stared at Ethan with a look of shock and heartbreak on his face.

"Ethan..."

"I'm so sorry Rory! Please forgive me!"

Rory shook his head and his expression turned angry.

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!"

"I was drunk, it was a mistake, please Rory, you have to understand!" Ethan pleaded. Rory got out of bed and backed away.

"Drunk actions are sober thoughts. I knew I couldn't compete with Benny. Just leave."

Ethan scrambled out the bed and moved towards Rory.

"No Rory, please! Im sorry! Don't leave me! It was a mistake!" he pleaded, reaching for Rory's shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Just get out, I can't talk to you right now." Rory said backing away.

"Rory-"

Ethan was cut off by a knock at the door. Rory gave Ethan a angry glare and went downstairs to the door. Ethan grabbed his hair and sat back on Rory's bed, frustrated to know end.

"Hey Rory is Ethan-"

That was all Ethan heard before a slam. Ethan stood up. He knew that voice. It was Benny's. Ethan ran downstairs as fast as he could to see Rory holding up Benny against the wall by his neck.

"Rory, put him down!" Ethan begged.

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH ETHAN. MY BOYFRIEND! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Benny looked like he was suffocating, Ethan could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"What are you... talking about?" Benny asked, his voice strained as he tried to break free of the vampire deadly grip.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT YOU BASTARD!"

Benny muttered some words and a flash of light shot out of his hand, making Rory fly back.

"What is wrong with you" Benny spat.

Rory quickly got up and blurred in front of Benny.

"Rory stop!Don't hurt him!"

Rory gave Ethan a quick glance before turning back to the taller boy, who returned the death glare.

"Get out. Both of you" He said quietly, so quiet that Benny and Ethan wouldn't of heard it had the room not been completely quiet.

"Rory please, lets talk about this" Ethan pleaded. But right after he said that, Rory grabbed both boys, super-sped outside, and dropped them on the grass.

"I'm done talking" Rory muttered, blurring back into the house And slamming the door as Ethan watched in sadness.

"Ethan, what did he mean when he said I slept with you?"


	10. Erica to the Rescue

Ethan sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. How could this have happened? Everything was going so perfect before it all came crashing down on him. Why couldn't Rory just listen to him though? Ethan knew that vampires were territorial and their emotions were heightened, but still. Although this was all Ethan's fault. He just had to get drunk last night and have sex with Benny. But on his defense, he thought it was Rory. But now Rory hates him and it's all his fault. And what about Benny? There's know way things can go back to the way they used to be. After Ethan told him what happened, the spell master kept apologizing to him non stop. After that, Benny practically ran to his house in shame. He just lost two of the greatest relationships of his life within two days.

Ethan would never drink again.

A knock on the door broke the depressing silence. After the seer mumbled a 'come in', the door opened to reveal Sarah, looking slightly confused. Seeing her face, Ethan snapped at attention.

"Ethan, you okay? Jane told me that you came home, acting weird."

"Sarah, what happened to you last night?" he said, hopping out of the bed.

Sarah was a little taken aback by the urgency in his voice, but then looked confused again.

"I went home. I told you that last night. You told me David was taking you home, remember?"Sarah asked, but the vampire could tell by the look on his face, he couldn't..

"No, he didn't. I woke up this morning at the party and people were passed out everywhere, and you were no where to be found" Ethan said, now standing right in front of her.

"Ethan...Were you really that drunk?"

Ethan stared at her for a moment before he mumbled "I guess so. But I don't remember getting THAT drunk. I don't remember having that many drinks after a while" he said, staring into space as he recalled last night, but when he looked back at Sarah, her eyes were the size of saucers.

"Ethan, I think you were drugged" she blurted.

It took Ethan a moment to realize what she just said.

"What?"

"I heard some idiots crashed the party last night and put some extreme drugs in the punch" she explained.

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"Erica, she texted me just before I got here."

The seer thought for a moment.

"I was drugged...that explains everything! It really wasn't my fault!" he said with glee.

"What wasn't your fault?" the vampire asked, oblivious.

And just like that, Ethan face went from happy to sad.

"I-I slept with Benny!" he confessed, looking at the floor in shame.

Sarah gasped in surprise.

"It wasn't my fault though! Or his! We were both drugged." he defended.

"Oh god...you told Rory, right?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ethan looked down again and nodded.

"Good. It's important to be honest"

"Yeah, but now he hates me" he grumbled.

"He could never hate you, Ethan. I'm sure if you just explained what happened-"

"I already tried that! I told him I was drunk but he's still mad at me!" Ethan yelled in frustration before flopping on his bed.

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever" he mumbled.

"No, you're not. You're a great boyfriend. It isn't your fault that some kids decided to be trifling and spiked the punch."

Yeah, I guess"Ethan whispered.

Sarah gasped again, but this time, she was looking at the window.

"E-Erica?" she said in disbelief.

Ethan's quickly turned his head to the window and sure enough, Erica was floating outside with a shocked expression and looked directly at the pair.

"Oh no" Ethan squeaked, frantically sitting up. Sarah walked to the window and opened it.

"I-I thought I heard your voice down here when I was flying home."

"Erica, how much did you hear?" Sarah asked cautiously, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

Erica ignored her and turned to the seer.

"You and Benny fucked? And you're dating Rory" she asked, walking slowly to Ethan.

'Shit, she knows' Ethan cursed in his head. Erica was the town gossip. When she finds out things like this, the whole town would know within two hours.

"Look Erica, you can'rt tell anybody!" Ethan told her.

"Will of course. But why didn't you tell me?" she asked, offended.

"Because I was afraid you would tell somebody!"

"What? Why would you think that?" she asked.

Sarah glared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Just promise me you won't say a word" Ethan signed.

"I promise. Now, how was sex with Benny? Did you bottom? Did you have sex with Rory yet? How was it? Which one of you topped?" she asked shamelessly. Ethan was taken aback by the sudden burst of personal questions.

"Erica!" Sarah yelled.

"What? I'm just asking" she shrugged.

"Will since you heard all that, then that must mean you heard about the major problem the boys are having right now."

Erica nodded and looked at the seer.

"Will would you like me to talk to Rory for you?"

Ethan perked up at this."You'd do that?"

Erica smiled."Of course! I support you two one hundred percent. I love gay couples. Don't worry, I can make him listen easily."

Ethan was amazed. Who knew Erica was a yaoi freak?

"Thanks!"

"Will then I'll talk to Benny. He must be real upset about everything. Having two boys in love with you must suck"

Erica gasped dramatically."Benny's in love with you too? I thought he just fucked you for the thrill. What you're going through is similar to one of my books" she explained.

Ethan was going to ask, but Sarah gave him a look saying 'don't' and he didn't.

"Let's go Erica" Sarah ordered.

"Thanks. Both of you. I don't know what I'd do without you two" he said.

The vampires smiled at him and took off out the window.

Now all Ethan could do is hope for the best


End file.
